Harry Smith's Aquarium
Harry Smith's Aquarium is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in February 2016. Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith's family eating gross vegetable soup for dinner. Demon randomly scurries up the table and does a poop in James Smith's soup bowl, causing him to squeal. Liam Smith suddenly announces that he is taking Harry and James to Countington Aquarium to celebrate James' good behaviour at school. Harry does jumpstyle on the table, knocking everyone's soup off. The next day Harry and James rush towards the RustBucket 2000 while Grace Smith leaves to get an expensive haircut. To Harry's horror, Mae MacDonald is coming to the aquarium too while her parents are going to a Dundundun Grammar concert! Harry tries to run back in the house, however Liam grabs him and throws him in the rusty car. After sitting through lots of traffic jams they finally arrive at the aquarium. Liam queues up for tickets. James oddly gets seasick and throws up all over the floor before a robot pirate approaches them. It advertises a quiz visitors to the aquarium can fill in, and the first person to return with every answer correct will win its 'precious booty'; Harry sniggers and Mae slaps him for being childish. Harry farts into its cannon, which shoots out a cannonball to knock down a shark model hanging from the ceiling. It lands on top of a chubby security guard known as Sid Rawson. Harry laughs and runs into the main aquarium with a ticket he snatched from Liam. Mae follows him in, while Liam and James get coffee first. The first question asks how many tentacles a squid has. Harry has no idea, wishing he'd watched Squid Boy when he became a weeaboo. He taps the squid tank with a Horrid Henty figurine to disturb the squid and look at its tentacles, however it just squirts ink. A crack starts to appear on the glass - Harry dashes off to try the next question. Sid runs after him for the shark model mishap, though he skids on a broken cassette tape and crashes into the squid tank, shattering it. Harry spots a kids soft play area further into the aquarium, deciding to climb up a tube slide to show off to all the stinky nappy poo-poo babies, successfully doing so. He finds that Sid is waiting for him at the top! He slides back down with Sid, who is too fat to get through the slide, becoming stuck halfway down. Harry rolls on the floor laughing, then continues the mission to finish his quiz before Mae. Later Harry has only the last question yet to answer. It's time for the ultimate challenge...counting how many fish there are in the crowded tropical fish tank. Luckily Mae is counting the fish out loud, unknowingly giving Harry a golden opportunity to copy her answer. A chav then raps off-key to a Binbag Crew album blaring from his mobile phone, distracting Mae who goes into a rage, kicks him between his legs and throws his phone in the ray tank. The chav runs away crying. Mae eventually counts 99 fish. Harry copies her answer yelling "FINISHED!" - it's now a race back to the pirate robot! Sid, who got pushed to the bottom of the slide by a bunch of screaming preschoolers, finds the pair and chases them. They soon get cornered behind a shipwreck model, but Mae for once offers to help Harry out...she pulls both his shoes off and tosses them in the shark tank. Sid jumps in the tank - Harry and Mae peek over to see the shark munching his shirt! Harry is initially relieved, then he rages over his lack of shoes putting him at a disadvantage. Back in the reception Harry reaches the robot while Mae is still choosing a filter for a selfie of her winning the 'precious booty'. A fight starts with Harry kicking Mae to the ground. She gets up and punches his stomach, though Harry grabs her hands to swing her round and round before tossing her into the café hammer throw style. Harry does a victory dance...which unfortunately distracts him from James feeding his completed quiz into the robot! Its eyes gain a strobe effect as it zooms around the reception spitting pictures of bikini clad women everywhere! Harry gathers up as many as he can despite everybody else blushing. Jamie Wallace watches from the café howling with laughter. Liam decides to take Harry, James and Mae home, not expecting the prize to be so literal. Harry hops into the RustBucket 2000 quick, spotting Sid yelling "OIIIII!" at the aquarium entrance with no shirt on. Liam thankfully mistakes him for a hooligan and drives off. Harry chuckles all the way home. Post credits scene After the credits roll of the original airing of this episode, an overhead view of County Genesiscide at night appears, slowly zooming in on Morepets and Nerdton as the bad ending music from the NES version of Bubble Bobble plays. The mysterious scene led to lots of speculation by fans, and it was later confirmed to be a teaser for the episode Edvard Andersson's Appointment. This scene also appeared in the original airing of Harry Smith's Swimming Rage. Music *Strike Fighter - Hyper Hopper (plays when Liam drives Harry, James and Mae to the aquarium) *The Lost Vikings 2 (SNES) - Smugglers Cove (plays when the robot pirate appears) *Super Monkey Ball - Underwater (plays at the squid tank) *Gynoug - Stage 2-2 (plays when Mae is counting the fish) *Gynoug - Stage 2-1 (plays when Harry and Mae race each other to the robot pirate) *Sega Rally 2 - Take it Tricky (unused track) (plays when Liam drives Harry, James and Mae home) Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 episodes